Mlp:SANDYshadow’sADVENTURE
by MichaelBoomer
Summary: Its a mlp story with alot of random adventure


My Little Pony

And The

Adventures of Sandy Shadow

By: Michael Boomer

Helped by: My teachers and others

Prologue

Once upon a time, in the land of Equestria, lived many different creatures. Some of these creatures were friendly and kind, and were able to get along with each other. Amongst these animals were ponies, unicorns and pegasi. All was well in the land, and everyone lived happy lives. But one day, back in the year 1900, this all changed. With all of the kindness and happiness in Equestria, there were bound to be evil creatures.

One day there was a terrible storm, a magical storm to be exact! All the unicorns were hiding, but one young pony, stood up and she yelled " Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty, and Magic! That is the special magic of-". The pony was cut off by a lightning bolt that nearly hit her. But, thankfully, the words she spoke summoned crystals! They were, as we know today, the elements of harmony. But back to the action! When the lightning bolt hit the crystals there was a flash of light. When the flash was no longer in effect, the storm, the young pony, and the elements just vanished, there has no trace of the young pony or the elements of harmony ever since.

Chapter 1

The Thug, the Unicorn and the Pegasi

"That's all for today, I gotta get going to my school!" said . "Ok, see you again sometime?" asked Sandy Shadow. "Ok." replied . The ponies walked away. While Sandy Shadow was walking, she was being ambushed by a thug pony. The thug pony threw magic dust on her horn so it wouldn't work. "Uh oh…" said Sandy Shadow. "Come quietly and I won't hurt you!" said the thug. Sandy Shadow ran away as fast as she could. "Help! Any pony! I'm being attacked," screamed Sandy Shadow. Suddenly, she was hit by something and fell. She was feeling dizzy when she saw a pegasi defeat the Thug. Then she went unconscious. Later, she woke up in a hospital. "You're awake! Thank Celestia you're ok!" said the nurse. "This pegasi saved your life." Suddenly, a pegasi walked in. When Sandy Shadow saw him she had an instant crush on him. "Th-thank you" she stuttered. "No problem, I'm Jade Gust by the way." "I-i'm Sandy Shadow." "Well, I gotta get going" said Jade Gust. "W- wait!" said Sandy Shadow. "Hm?", "w-want to hang out when I get out?", asked Sandy Shadow, blushing. "Sure." replied Jade Gust.

Chapter 2

The Elements of Harmony

It was time for Sandy Shadow to leave the hospital and all she could think about was Jade Gust. "Thanks for your help nurses, for all you have done." said Sandy Shadow. "You're welcome, dear" replied the nurses. As Sandy Shadow walked away she saw something shiny. "Hm? What's that?" Sandy Shadow asked herself while walking toward it. She suddenly saw 6 of them! When she got close enough it turned to a ball of light and somehow a voice said "h…..help…..me…..". "H-how?" asked Sandy Shadow with fear. She had never seen items or magic like this before. But for some reason she felt determined to help. "I will help you… but how?" asked Sandy Shadow. "Keep…..these…..safe…..." after the ball of light said that the ball made a flash and the elements of harmony appeared. "Touch…..them….to….keep…...safe… find…... me….. At-" she was cut off because his magic ran out. Sandy Shadow was shocked by the fact that she had the elements of harmony, but she wanted to help so she followed the command. As she touched them her horn started to glow. To her surprise, she absorbed the elements. She fell asleep and teleported due to the magic.

Chapter 3

True Love

When she woke up, she forgot about the elements, and suddenly wanted to see Jade Gust. That's when she saw Jade Gust. " Sandy Shadow? What are you doing here?" asked Jade Gust. Sandy Shadow got up "I came to see you." she said blushing. "To hang out?", Jade Gust asked. "Y-yes…" Sandy Shadow replied shyly. "Ok. What do you wanna do?". "Go on a date.", said Sandy Shadow accidentally. "Sure." replied Jade Gust. Sandy Shadow was shocked by the answer. "R-really?" "Yes really." replied Jade Gust. "Where do you wanna go?". "Umm… lets see…" Sandy Shadow looked around. " I-I don't know…" said Sandy Shadow, sounding worried. "It's fine, if you want you can come to my house. I make the best burgers." replied Jade Gust. But Sandy Shadow never had a burger before and she didn't want to upset Jade Gust, so she shyly said "S-sure.". When they went in Jade Gust rushed to the kitchen and said " make yourself at home.". Sandy Shadow made her way to the living room and she sat on the couch when she heard a familiar voice say "Good….job….keeping… the ….elements…...safe…..". Sandy Shadow was shocked and froze in cold fear. "Wh-who's there.". "It's….me…..the one…...who…...gave….you the….elements... of... harmony…. Oh…. I almost…. Forgot…. I…..came to…. Tell you…. To… ask him….". "A-ask wh-who? wh-what?". Sandy Shadow asked in confusion. "Jade…..Gust….. I….. know... You….. like….. Him…. so….ask "it". " not ye-" she was interrupted by Jade Gust " Who are you talking to?" he asked. "Tell…..him…..about the…...elements….". And so that's what she did, but she left out the crush part. "Wow… thats…. So…" Sandy Shadow interrupted and said " unbelievable… I know…" "What, no! I was gonna say amazing… like you…" Sandy Shadow was shocked and she was blushing a lot. She didn't know what to do but her feelings did, and she kissed him and Sandy Shadow ended up sleeping over because she was in love with Jade Gust.

Chapter 4

Secrets and Crystals and Kids, Oh My

After a few years, Sandy Shadow and Jade Gust were in enough love so they got married. After two more years, Sandy Shadow was pregnant! One night after all of that she had a dream about the voice she's been hearing. Sandy Shadow saw something, it was blurry and hard to see. She heard the voice say " Congrats…on….your marriage... I feel…...like I can…...tell you…..a special…...secret-". Before the voice could finish, the magic letting the pony talk ran out. Suddenly it was pitch black and she saw another blurry figure. It was some kind of alicorn. Then Sandy Shadow heard something say "dark….heart…" after she saw the full thing jump out at her! She screamed, waking up in her bedroom, with nothing evil that she could see. Soon, after, Jade Gust ran in and asked in alarm, "Are you ok?!". "Y-yeah… just a nightmare". After all these years, she still hasn't told him about the voice in her head. She felt like she needed to keep it a secret a little bit longer. "Want some company just in case you have another nightmare?" asked Jade Gust. "Y-yes please." replied Sandy Shadow. Shortly after that they fell asleep. Jade Gust woke up to Sandy Shadow talking in her sleep. " Who…are you?... dark...heart?" she asked in her sleep. Jade gust looked puzzled but he thought "it's probably not important...". Then he went back to sleep. The next morning, when Jade Gust woke up Sandy Shadow wasn't there. So he got out of bed and looked around for her but all he found was a note. It said, "I'm out doing something. I will come back soon. If you need me I left a communication crystal. Just poke it and say my name for it to work.". Jade Gust eventually wondered after a month where she was and why she left without telling him, so he tested the crystal. "Sandy? You there?" asked Jade Gust. There was nothing for a moment until he heard someone say "Sandy Shadow someone's calling you. Should I tell them what's going on? Ok I will. Hello Sandy Shadow can't come to the communication crystal right now because she's in the hospital and-". Jade Gust interrupted and said "Is she ok?! Can you tell her it's Jade Gust?! Also please tell her that I will be right over!" The pony on the crystal said, "Ok. But she wanted me to tell you- oh you want to tell him? Ok.". Then Sandy Shadow was talking " Hi honey… I wanted to let you know… the kids are coming… in 8 days… ones a girl and ones a boy…. Please come to the hospital when you're ready… bye…". Then she hung up. After that Jade Gust flew as fast as he could to the hospital.

Chapter 5

The Two Foals

After some time, the foals were born. "Wow, they're beautiful. What should their names be?" whispered Jade Gust curiously. " I was thinking we both think of a part of their names. But, the boy's name is all yours honey." whispered Sandy Shadow in response. "I think the boy should be named….. Blaze. Also the girls first name should be…. Sapphire." whispered Jade gust. "Ok, I think the girl has a good spirit…. I got it! Spirit!" whispered Sandy Shadow. "Sapphire Spirit, and Blaze…what lovely names." whispered the nurse. "Jade Gust you can stay with them if you want, even all night. Anyways I must go, another patient needs me." whispered the nurse before leaving.

Chapter 6

The gilled and the feathered

6 months later, Sapphire Spirit's vision went bad so she needed glasses. A little while after that Sapphire Spirit, Blaze, Sandy Shadow, and Jade Gust all went on a camping trip. One night, Sapphire Spirit and Blaze were having a strange dream together. It was dark and scary but there was a light. But the light lead them to a bubble and they were absorbed by the bubble. They thought they couldn't breath so they closed their eyes, but they noticed a bubble with air around their heads so they could breathe. When they opened their eyes they saw a pony of some sort. The pony had gills. Then the pony with gills spoke "Can you hear me?" Blaze and Sapphire Spirit nodded. "Good… i'm Princess Skystar, whats your names?" they didn't respond because they cant speak. "Oh? Can't speak yet? Well it's fun! Here I will show you! Try… this!" Skystar humed a short version of the MLP theme song in a beautiful voice. "Now you two try!" they tried and they were in perfect sync. Suddenly it went pitch black and they both cried and they heard a voice say "it's ok… mama and papa are here…"

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
